


The cardinal's niece.

by strawberry02



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV), The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry02/pseuds/strawberry02
Summary: Lady Elisabetta Maria Sforza Palaiologos is the niece of Cardinal Sforza.  Ever since she was a little girl she has lived her life sheltered away under her uncle's watchful care in his Roman palazzo, that is until he becomes the vice chancellor to the newly appointed Borgia pope.  Elisabetta will have to learn to navigate her way through the politics of the church as she befriends the Borgias family.  Her beauty and her wit being the only tools at her disposal.
Relationships: Alfonso d'Aragona (1481–1500)/Lucrezia Borgia, Cesare Borgia & Lucrezia Borgia, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rodrigo Borgia | Pope Alexander VI/Giulia Farnese





	1. Chapter 1

I stared out the balcony window overlooking the square below that was just coming to life. The sun barely cresting on the horizon as the bazaar was beginning to open. Vendors setting up their stands for the coming day. I cross my arms on the bannister and lean over to rest my chin on them. I wish I could walk amongst them unencumbered by my uncle’s legion of guardsmen. I’m not allowed to leave the sforza palazzo without at least two guards. No one dares approach the niece of a cardinal escorted by milanese soldiers. It is a contemplative life of solitude I lead. My primary companions being my uncle cardinal Ascanio Sforza and my tutor lady Bianca Filelfo, the illegitimate daughter of my own uncle’s late tutor Francesco Filelfo. I do love them dearly, but there are times where I long for more. For friends my own age, for a life of my own not dictated by others whims, for the ability to help those in need without my uncle’s shadow hovering behind me striking fear into the hearts of all those who look into his dark cunning gaze. Charity and humility are supposed to be the roots of christendom yet I see so little of it in this city of Rome. 

Shuffling feet behind me garner my attention. I turn around to find my uncle leaning against the arched door frame to the balcony. “Why have you arisen so early child? The sun is barely up. Did you not sleep well?” 

I wrap my arms around myself to keep the warmth in. The cool morning air blowing a gentle breeze onto our balcony. “I am well uncle. Just a bad dream is all.” 

Uncle leans back inside and snaps his fingers at one of our many maids. “Bring us a robe. I will not have my niece catch a chill.” 

The maid brings out the requested item within a manner of seconds. I hug myself a bit tighter as uncle drapes the dark purple robe around my shoulders. “Thank you uncle.” I murmur politely. 

He lets out a worried sigh. “Sweet girl, what is troubling you so?” 

I look back out over the balcony as the streets become more lively. “Nothing in particular. I only worry for the people of Rome with all that is happening...what will become of them with a new pope? They have so little already.” 

Uncle puts his arms around my shoulders and gives me a gentle squeeze. “Your soul is far too soft for this world little dove. You should not concern yourself with such things.” 

I give him a small smile. “Yet I cannot help but worry all the same...do you know who may become the next pope uncle?” 

He shrugs. “It is hard to say.” 

I tilt my head up to look into his dark serious gaze. The same dark brown eyes we both share. Apparently my mother had them as well. There is only one portrait I have of her from shortly before she was wed to my father. Her eyes seemed to hold a warmth to them, one that uncle has always proclaimed I inherited. Both of my parents are gone, mere memories in the minds of their loved ones now. “Shall you be pope uncle?” 

His eyebrows furrow together as he takes my hand in his. “I shall endeavour to little dove, but the odds are not in my favor.”

I curl my cold hand further into his comforting warm one. “Well then I shall pray for you uncle. Pray for success in all of your ventures. I am proud of your accomplishments. Even if you do not become pope I know you shall do great things.” 

He places a swift peck on my forehead before caressing my cheek. “That is a very kind thing for you to say.” 

The maid brings out a tray of tea and biscuits with a pot of honey, setting it down on the small balcony table and giving us a small curtsy before scurrying off. I make uncle his morning cup of tea just the way he likes it. He takes a sip of it and lets out a low moan. “Mmm, that is divine. I do not know what I will do when we are forced to go into conclave. Who will make my tea?” 

I let out a giggle. “Well I suppose you’ll have to learn to make it yourself.” 

“I suppose I must...speaking of which your brother is sending additional troops from Montferrat to secure our palazzo. Given how close we are to entering conclave I do not want to take any risks and your brother agrees. Rome is about to be thrown into chaos when pope innocent finally passes.” He informs me between sips of tea. 

I stare at him confused. “Whatever do we need more soldiers for? We have over a dozen sforza guards here. What could possibly happen?” 

“Unexpected events occur during times of change or upheaval. I will not allow any such events to pass at the sforza palazzo. Not while you are my charge.” 

My nose scrunches in irritation. “I can look after myself…” 

He pauses and sets the biscuit he was about to eat back down on the plate. “You are fourteen. You are but a child Elisabetta and you will do as you are bid. While I am in conclave you will not leave this house. If there is something you require the servants will purvey it for you. Am I understood?”

I nod stiffly. “Yes uncle, I understand.” 

He lets out a tired sigh. “You know I only make these rules to protect you? If anything were to ever happen to you...I cannot even bear the thought of it.” 

I lean back further into my chair. “I know uncle. I know.” 

Seeing uncle off from our palazzo I do not know when he shall return. Today may be the day pope innocent breathes his last. Bianca places her gentle hands on my shoulders as we both wave at him from the door. He waves back from the top of his black stallion. Two milanese guards followed behind him. I do not stop waving until his figure has turned the corner and I cannot see him any longer. After a few moments Bianca ushers me back inside. “Come along child, let us work on our embroidery. We can make something nice for your uncle hmm?” 

Sitting outside in the courtyard of our palazzo working on my stitching as Bianca kindly nudges me in the right direction, I cannot help but wonder how uncle is doing now that they have officially entered conclave. The black smoke had risen only three hours after uncle had left this morning. After my fifth wrong stitch Bianca takes the embroidery from me. “Why don’t we work on reading instead hmm?” 

I frown at her. “I suppose...do you think he will be alright?” 

“Of course he will child. Your uncle is one of the most influential men in Rome. He is good at taking care of his family, which includes himself. Now shall we continue our reading of the book of the city of ladies?” 

I nod my head. “Yes, yes of course. Where did we leave off?” I ask while taking the book she is holding out for me. “Page twenty six Elisa.” 

The next several days are spent much the same. Bianca and I sitting in the courtyard working on my embroidery skills, going through my reading list, practicing my lute and singing. All the expected skills of an accomplished young lady. I think my tutor simply wants to distract me. The city is ablaze with chaos if the maids are to be believed. Bianca won’t even let me sit out on the balcony overlooking the square. I am locked up in this gilded golden cage surrounded by over two dozen sforza and palaiologos guards. I never thought that my life could possibly become more restricted than it was before yet somehow it is. I pace the halls of the large stone palazzo in mind numbing boredom. Waiting, and waiting for that white smoke signalling that a new pope has been elected by the college of cardinals. 

Finally after what seems like an eternity the white smoke rises. Thank the lord! My prayers have been answered. I rush down stairs yelling for Bianca. Just as I am about to reach the front doors to swing them open and walk outside of this home for the first time in over a week Bianca grabs onto my arm with a vice like grip. “What in the heavens above do you think you are doing?” 

“Going outside to meet uncle! Surely he will be leaving the vatican soon with the decision being announced will he not? I want to greet him on the steps of the vatican. I promise to bring four guards with me.” I say in a begrudging manner. 

“You must exhibit more patience Elisa. Your uncle will return home when he returns home. It is not your place to go gallivanting along the streets of Rome associating with the common masses surely to be clamouring outside the steps of the vatican.” She tells me while turning me back around to the damn courtyard. 

I sigh in frustration. “I am never leaving this house again am I?” 

“Stop acting in such a dramatic fashion. It does not suit you child.” 

Uncle returns late that night. When I hear the door open I run down the stairs and fling myself into his open arms. “I missed you uncle!” 

He gives me a beaming smile. “I missed you too my little dove.” 

“So you did not become pope then I take it?” 

“No, no I did not but I received the next best position. I am to be the vatican's new vice chancellor.” He tells me proudly. 

“If you are to be the vice chancellor, does that mean…” 

“Borgia is our new pope.” 

Suddenly over the next few days our palazzo has been transformed from a stilted prison to a busy frenzied bee hive with how many messengers are running in and out of the house all doing my uncle’s bidding. A tailor comes to the palazzo to take my measurements and design me a new dress for the pope's coronation. A light purple dress with gold trimmings. My chambermaid sets my bright curls somewhere between the color of copper red and wheat blond beneath a gold satin cap. Uncle always said that my hair reminded him of the sweetest honey. Adding the finishing touches with a pearl necklace and matching pearl bracelet Bianca asks me to twirl around and claps enthusiastically. “You are breathtaking my dear. Let us show your uncle, come along.” 

As I descend the staircase I spot uncle standing in his red cardinal uniform at the bottom of the stairs. He smiles warmly at me, eyes crinkling slightly at the sides. “Elisa, how beautiful you are! You look so grown…where did my little dove go?” 

I place my hands in his and squeeze them. “I’ll always be your little dove uncle.” 

He places a gentle peck on my forehead. “Always.” 

A carriage awaits us outside the palazzo. Uncle helps me into it. Bianca waves us off from the front stoop. The entirety of Rome is present. Hoards of people throwing flowers along the path to the vatican cheering so loudly my ears are almost ringing. I have never seen anything quite like it before. I stare out of the carriage at the masses in awe. The sforza flag waves from the top of our carriage. Many people call out the sforza name as we ride by. I notice a young man in bedraggled clothing staring up at me. He gives me a broad smile before tossing a daisy that lands right in my lap. He follows along with our carriage screaming out “Aphrodite! Aphrodite! You own my heart, my soul, Aphrodite!”

Uncle makes a signal to one of our guards surrounding the carriage. The guard knocks him easily to the ground with his heavy metal shield. The man is sprawled out on the ground with a split chin bleeding profusely. I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Was that really necessary?” I hiss at uncle. 

He fiddles in his seat in an agitated manner. “I will not allow some peasant to call out to my niece. I needed to set an example so others do not follow in his suit.” 

“Yes uncle.” I concede the argument. I learned to pick my battles with him a long time ago.

He holds out his hand for me to take as we finally reach the steps of St. Peters. As we make our way up the stairs I notice my brother waiting patiently near the massive front doors. I want to run up to him and pull him into a tight embrace but that would be unladylike. Uncle gives him a curt bow as we head towards William Palaiologos IX, Marquis of Montferrat and my elder half brother. The only son of my father’s from his first marriage. “It is fine indeed to see you again William. I hope you had safe travels. I must thank you for sending your troops ahead of you to help watch after Elisabetta while I was in conclave.” 

William gives Ascanio a small bow in return. “I was pleased to help. It was the least I could do for my only sister. I just heard that congratulations are in order. It has been whispered you are to become the new vice chancellor. It seems we have much to discuss.” 

“That we do nephew. Well, I should go and join my compatriots if you could escort Elisabetta inside.” Uncle requests in a familiar manner. He only calls William nephew when he is up to something. They are only ten years apart after all.

I smile warmly at William. “How long have you been in Rome? You should have come by to see me earlier!” 

“I did not know if I would make it in time for the coronation. I just arrived this morning.” He tells me while taking my hand and looping it in his arm. We start walking along with the other nobility of italy into the majestic vatican. 

“Hmm, well, I suppose that is an appropriate excuse...but you must come over for dinner tonight. I will not take no for an answer. It has been far too long since I’ve seen you.” 

William gives me his signature golden grin. It is no wonder every lady in the whole of Italy is vying for his hand. The man will not be tied down though no matter how much I push the subject. I think he enjoys being a bachelor far too much. “It has only been a mere four months sweet sister since I visited last.” 

I swat at his arm playfully. “Four months too long.”

“If I promise to visit more often will you forgive me?” 

I pretend to be debating it. “I suppose so...if you spend as much time as possible with me while you are in Rome.” 

He leans down and whispers. “You have a deal my dear.” 

We take our assigned seats in the front gallery with the other cardinals families that were able to come on this most auspicious day. Several members of the sforza family are in attendance besides myself. In particular I notice Caterina Sforza. She gives me a borderline predatory grin from across the aisle. She truly is a lioness. I smile politely back and nod towards her. I’ve always equally admired and feared the woman. 

As I glance further around the massive chapel of St. Peter’s I notice a young man with a jagged red scar cut across his forehead running through his eyebrow and scraping along his cheek bone. He is obviously high born despite his rugged appearance. Dark brown almost black hair with equally dark green eyes that are boring into mine. When I catch him staring I expect him to look away in embarrassment but instead he simply keeps staring. I am rather taken aback by the unexpected behavior. I can feel my cheeks flushing warmly. Feeling overwhelmed I look away first like the coward I am. It is odd. Almost like I lost some game I do not understand the rules of. I do not like this feeling. 

I noticed a young woman with blond hair about my age sitting in front of us talking into the ear of the brunette man next to her. I turn to my brother and tug on his sleeve. “Who are they?” 

He leans down closer to me and whispers back. “Those are the Borgia children. Lucretia and Cesare Borgia. It is rumored Cesare is to be appointed cardinal soon.” 

“Augh, I see. Lucretia is very pretty.” I comment, trying my best to garner my brother’s interest in her. He is nearing the age where it is expected he should have an heir. Only a few years away from thirty after all. I would like to be an aunt someday soon. 

He rolls his eyes at me. “I know what you are trying to do sister and it will not work. She is very very pretty I grant you, but I shall not wed a bastard. It would not be appropriate.” 

I smack his shoulder in a scolding manner. “Do not be rude William. It is unbecoming.” 

“I am only being honest sweet sister. Do not fret over me so. I shall find my way in life.” 

I narrow my eyes at him. “Sometimes you need a nudge in the right direction.” 

The ceremony is sumptuous and stunning. The full glory of our dear mother church on display for all of the nobility of christendom to witness. Uncle has far too many duties to attend and will likely be in the vatican until late in the evening. William escorts me with our guards back to the sforza palazzo once the festivities are over. It is nice having a quiet dinner with my only sibling. I miss him terribly when he is away, but he must oversee his marquidem in Montferrat as the last male heir of the Palaiologos bloodline. There are times when I wonder if I should have stayed with him in Montferrat instead of coming to Rome with my uncle after father passed. William was so devastated when we lost father though and I was so young. Only a girl of five. I hardly remember my time there. William didn’t put up a fight when uncle came to collect me though, that I do remember. I think he was rather relieved that another one of the men from my mother’s family was willing to take me on as their charge. It seemed natural that the one who was married to god would take me under their wing. The one whom my mother was closest with. Uncle Ascanio was only a year older than my mother Elisabetta. He has told me many times how they were practically attached at the hip as children. She died shortly after giving birth to me. Murdered. Ascanio hunted down the responsible parties. He never would tell me who they were, only that they were dealt with. Even if I wanted to return to Montferrat I could never leave uncle. Especially not now when he needs me most. He has been my steadfast companion, my protector, my teacher, my father in every way that matters. I owe him more than I could ever repay in ten lifetimes. Of course uncle would say I owe him nothing at all. 

The following morning I awaken early as is in my nature. William is still fast asleep. He went out last night after I went to bed. I assume he did not get back until the late hours of the evening. Uncle is up though, somehow he is always up before me. He kisses my forehead as I take a seat at the table and mutters a good morning. The maid brings out our usual tray of tea and honey with biscuits. We are creatures of habit uncle ascanio and I. After I fix his tea just the way he likes it he mutters ‘thank christ’ under his breath before sipping on it with delight. I feel a warmth blossom in my chest. It is such a small silly thing really, fixing his tea, but he does so much for Rome, so much for our family, so much for me...even the smallest of joys I can bring to him fills my own heart. 

Later that afternoon after William has finally arisen and joined me for a round of cards in my boudoir while uncle attends to business in his offices, a chambermaid comes scurrying into my rooms. “My lady! My lady! A guest is calling for you and the cardinal. The lady of Forli Caterina Sforza!” 

I stand up and follow after the frightened maid. William and I reach the reception room before uncle does. Caterina prowls about the room in an auspicious manner. That predatory gaze assessing me from head to toe. “My, my, my, you have grown into a pretty little thing haven’t you? The spitting image of your mother. Those dark discerning Sforza eyes with that fair pale Visconte complexion.” 

I give her a polite bow. “Thank you for the generous compliment Lady Sforza. I am sorry to have kept you waiting.” 

She waves me off. “Nonsense child, it is no bother. This must be your brother...it is a pleasure to meet you again Marquis of Montferrat. It has been too long.” 

My brother gives her his usual charming smile. “Please my lady, the pleasure is all mine.” He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. My god he is predictable. 

Just then my uncle comes storming into the room. “Caterina? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting later this evening?” 

“Apologies for not calling ahead. I simply wanted to take a look at the newest Sforza beauty. She technically is my great niece after all…” 

My uncle seems uncomfortable. It’s strange to see him in such a way. He is always so authoritative, self assured. “I thought I made myself clear before.” He practically growls at her.

She holds up her hands in a defensive manner. “You most certainly did. I do not come here to challenge your judgement on the matter. Besides after today it appears there may be other developments on the horizon. More beasts noticing such a prize.”

“We will not discuss such topics in the presence of a young impressionable lady. Let us retire to my offices and we can talk more freely.” He commands as he gestures for Caterina to follow after him. 

I turn to William confused. “What on earth are they speaking of?” 

His eyebrows crinkle together. “I am not sure…” 

Just as quickly as Caterina swept into the house she swept right back out of it. The next morning William must depart back to Montferrat. I cling to him like I used to when I was a small girl. “You must promise to visit soon, and to write more often.” I mumble into his chest. 

He chuckles lightly as he squeezes me back. “I promise my dearest, after all you are my favorite sister.” 

I roll my eyes at his antics. “That doesn’t count if I am your only sister.” 

“Touche, now you promise to keep that silver tongue sharp and your wit even sharper.” 

I give him a mischievous grin. “I promise brother.” 

Uncle and I wave him off from the steps of our palazzo. The small battalion of Montferrat guards following along behind him. My brother being the over protective man he is did leave four of them behind in Rome to improve my security given that later this afternoon uncle is to be named Vice Chancellor. The second most coveted position in the catholic church. He will be the right hand man of this Borgia Pope. 

That evening uncle returns home just as I am settling in to go to sleep. He gives me a tired smile as he sits on the edge of my bed and tucks the covers around me tightly. “Your uncle did it little dove. Feast your eyes upon the new vice chancellor of the holy roman empire.” 

“You deserve it. God must be good and have heard our prayers.”

He chuckles at me. “Never change little dove. For that soul of yours is as pure as snow.” 

I pick at a loose thread on my blanket. “Will things change now?” 

Uncle lets out a weary sigh. “Yes, things will change some...but know that you will always come first to me. No matter what. You will remain safe and well cared for.” 

“I want to help. Whatever I can do to make your calling on this earth easier uncle I will do happily.” I tell him with as much conviction as I can muster. 

He cups my face gently in his weathered hand. “You are generous to a fault little dove. Actually, there might be something you can do. Something that I think you will enjoy.” 

“Of course, anything!” 

“I think I might have found you a friend. Someone your own age for you to associate with. The pope’s daughter Lucretia. Both of you could use the companionship I think.” 

I nod my head vigorously. “Oh please introduce us uncle! I have always longed for a friend my own age.” 

“Happily sweet girl. Now get some rest.” He tells me before kissing my forehead and blowing out the candles. I burrow deeper into my covers and watch his silhouette leave my room and close the door behind him. I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I bother my uncle about introducing me to Lucrezia for the next two days. He tells me I shall meet her in due time, after the banquet cardinal Orsini has planned in honor of the pope tonight. Thankfully uncle lets me go out to the markets with Bianci and four guards, two milanese and two montferrat, he has doubled my usual armory. As we stroll through the streets we distribute baskets of bread to the needy orphans of Rome who hang around the markets looking for any scraps they can find. Every time I see them it feels like my heart is breaking. Their pitiful sallow faces look up at me, so happy for a simple piece of bread. It isn’t enough, it’s never enough. 

I feel a presence following me, watching me, turning around I find those foreboding dark green eyes upon me. My cheeks light aflame. The man slowly walks up to me. The guards eye him cautiously, hands gripping hard on the pommel of their swords. The man ignores them as he approaches and gives me a deep bow. “Lady Sforza Palaiologos. It is an honor to make your acquaintance. Lorenzo Loredan of Venice at your service.” As he rises from his bow he produces a white rose seemingly out of thin air. I am stunned by his skilled slight of hand as he holds out the flower towards me. I take the offered rose and raise it to my face, inhaling it’s lovely scent. 

“Beauty deserves to gaze upon beauty.” He says with a half smile. 

My face must match the color of my bright strawberry blond hair. “Thank you Lord Loredan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well.” 

The man has a rather devious nature about him as his smile widens. “You know I have been traveling to far off lands since I was a young boy. From the Ottoman empire, to Egypt, all the way across the arabian sea to the shores of Calcutta. I have seen many things, many beautiful things, yet I have never laid eyes upon a creature as fair and lovely as you my lady.” 

I glance down at my flower, unable to meet his intense gaze. Bianca speaks for me. “Mind your words my lord. You are addressing the vice chancellor’s niece. Her uncle does not take kindly to men prowling around his charge.” She snarls at him. 

“Bianca! Please, forgive my companion Lord Loredan. She is just - just protective is all.” 

“Mmm, understandably so.” 

Bianca tugs at my shoulders and starts steering me away from the man. She signals to the guards and they form a tight circle around us, almost completely cutting off my view of Lord Loredan. He peers around them and makes eye contact with me one last time. “Another time then my lady.” 

I can’t help but smile back at him and hope his words are true as Bianca finally forces me to turn away from the man and head back towards the palazzo. My smile remains on my face all the way back home as I fiddle with my rose, admiring it’s pure white beauty and silky petals. 

That night uncle comes storming into the house long after I have fallen asleep, waking me up from my slumber. I can hear his voice calling for me. My eyes are just barely cracked open when my door slams inwards. Light from the torches outside floods the room. “Uncle? What is the matter?” He rushes towards me and pulls me into his arms, binding me to him tightly. “Nothing, nothing my little dove. I just - there was an incident tonight at Cardinal Orsini’s - I had to make sure you were alright. That you were unharmed…” 

I hug him back. “I’m alright uncle. Everything is alright. No harm has befallen me.” I reassure him in what I hope is a soothing tone.

The next evening as uncle and I sat down for supper I debated over asking him about Lorenzo Loredan. If he knows of the nobleman. Stealing my nerves I finally gathered the courage. “Uncle, what do you know of venitian nobility?” 

“I know of their old prominent families. The ones who are members of the signoria, of the great council. Why do you ask little dove?” He asks between bites of his rabbit. 

Pushing around the carrots on my golden plate with my golden fork I take another deep breath. “There was this man I ran into yesterday in the market. He introduced himself as Lorenzo Loredan. Do you know of him?” 

Uncle’s back stiffens, his jaw clenches down hard. “Lorenzo Loredan? The son of Leonardo Loredan Procurator of San Marks? He spoke to you?” 

I nod hesitantly. I decide it is best to leave out the part about the flower. “He simply introduced himself. That is all. I was just curious...what exactly is a Procurator of San Marks?” 

Uncle cuts harshly into his rabbit. “The Procurator is second in position to the Doge of Venice. A coveted political seat. It is a great honor to be appointed Procurator of San Marks.” 

“O-oh, I see then.” 

“Did anything else occur during this...interaction of yours?” Uncle questions. 

I shake my head. “No, no that was all.” 

“Very well then. You will be pleased to know I have arranged for you to meet with Lucrezia tomorrow at the vatican. You may come with me in the morning when I leave for work.” 

I can feel myself beaming from ear to ear. “Thank you uncle!” 

The next morning I changed my mind at least three times on what I am to wear to the vatican. Eventually I decided on my light pink dress, the one with jewels encrusted along it’s trimming. Uncle always said it was his favorite of all my dresses. The chambermaid Marianna helps me pull my hair back in a net made of pearls. My light red blond locks cascade in ringlet curls down my back. “Oh don’t you just like sweet as honey child.” Marianna coos at me. 

I murmur a thank you to her before rushing downstairs to meet uncle. He takes my hand and loops it through his arm. Our legion of guards surround us as we make the rather short walk over to the vatican. He takes me to a small sitting room within the pope's chambers. I look about the impressive ornately decorated room with not a small degree of reverence. 

The doors open on the other side and a young blond woman enters followed by the Pope himself. I drop into a deep curtsy. “Holy father. It is truly a blessing to meet you.” 

He gives me a kind smile. “Please rise my child and let me see you. My how you have grown! I can see why your uncle keeps you locked away in that palazzo of his. You are a rare beauty just like my dear Lucrezia here.” Our holy father issues his daughter forward. She gives me a large kind smile with twinkling mischief in those blue eyes of hers. 

Lucrezia returns my earlier curtsy. “I am very pleased to meet you Lady Sforza Palaiologos. Do you enjoy dancing? I have been trying to practice my dancing.” 

“I endeavor to be more accomplished at it but I am afraid my uncle permits me very few opportunities to practice the skill Lady Borgia.” 

She has an earnest expression upon her pale face. “Then we shall practice together!” Lucrezia holds out her hand for me to take. I glance back at uncle one last time seeking permission. He nods his head once. I almost squeal with delight as I take Lucrezia’s hand and we both run out of the room in a very unladylike manner deeper into the Pope’s apartments. 

“You can call me Lucrezia if you like. We are to be friends after all are we not?” 

I nod my head giggling at her. “I think we are to be the best of friends. If we are then you must also call me Elisabetta...or Elisa for short.” 

We walk hand in hand. “Very well then, Elisa, shall we insist on my tutor to play for us a prancing song so we may practice our dancing?” 

“Indeed! We shall insist!” I exclaim with delight. 

We must spend close to an hour laughing all the while as we dance and dance and dance some more. I can’t remember ever feeling so giddy before. There is a lighthearted air to Lucrezia’s manner that is infectious. Eventually we fall onto the settee and call for something to eat for we are famished after expending so much energy. 

“Tell me Elisa, why do you live with your uncle?” She inquires before biting into a sugared pear. 

I set down my cup of tea. “Mmh, well you see my parents passed when I was very young. Once my father was gone it was only my brother and I left in Montferrat. I was five and he was but seventeen. Uncle came to collect me and I have been living with him in Rome ever since. Occasionally he lets me return with William to Montferrat for a short visit but otherwise my life has been here.” 

She has a heartbroken look upon her lovely face. “That is very sad Elisa. I am so sorry for your grievous loss. I cannot imagine such loss…” 

I reach across the table and squeeze her hand gently. “Do not trouble yourself with such dark thoughts. I am alright, truly, it happened so long ago and I am fortunate indeed to have an uncle such as mine. He has become like a father to me.” 

“That is good to hear. For I do not wish my dearest friend to be sad.” 

“Neither do I.” I reassure her.

“Do you know how to play cards? We should see if we can get someone else to play with us. I am sure one of my brothers is skulking around here somewhere.” Lucrezia abruptly changes the subject. 

“I love playing cards! Yes, let us find someone else to join!” I exclaim enthusiastically. Relieved to get off the topic of my parents. 

We walk arm in arm through the grand halls of the papal apartments. All we have found so far have been servants, no such luck at finding someone to join in our games. Once we reach the final door that leads out to a balcony we come across an odd site. A beautiful noblewoman sitting on a chair with a goat in her lap. Auburn curls pinned back in a fashionable net. Clear bright blue eyes assess us as we slow our walk behind the bannisters, equally fascinated by the mysterious woman we have found. 

“She is beautiful, who is she?” Lucrezia demands boldly of the painter making her portrait. 

The lady answers instead. “Giulia Farnese. At your service.” She bows her head slightly towards Lucrezia. 

“Do you know who we are then?” Lucrezia asks as we walk closer towards Giulia. 

“You are Lucrezia Borgia and your companion is Elisabetta Sforza Palaiologos. Ever since the pope’s coronation all of christendom knows who you two are. Unwed young ladies always garner attention.” 

Lucrezia and I unlink arms as we circle around the auburn haired beauty. “Why are you holding a goat?” I ask bewildered by the choice of animal. 

“It is not a goat, it is to be a unicorn.” The artist clarifies for us. 

“And why are you having your portrait painted Giulia Farnese?” Lucrezia questions. 

“It has been commissioned by your father the pope.” She explains. 

Lucrezia seems to be turning that information over in her pretty head. “I shall like to have my portrait painted. I don’t want a unicorn though. I want a seahorse.” She twirls around and faces the painter. “I want to lie on a bed of seashells and have a seahorse in my lap.” 

“I want my portrait painted too! I want it with my cat biscuit though. That way I always have a way of remembering him even after he is gone.” I tell the artist with conviction. 

“You mean a seahorse like this one?” Giulia speaks up, twisting the small seahorse pendant on her necklace. Lucrezia reaches for the pendant and strokes it in admiration. “Yes, just like this one only larger.” 

“Then you shall have it.” She proclaims while undoing the clasp at the back of her neck and dropping the necklace into Lucrezia’s waiting palm. “Consider it a gift, from Giulia to Lucrezia.” 

Giulia turns to me. “I shall give you a gift as well most noble Elisabetta. You shall have my golden bracelet for the ruby within it will bring out your bright red hair. It will make you look even more resplendent than you already are in your portrait.” 

I smile at her as I accept the offered gift. “Thank you Giulia Farnese. May we kiss you then?” 

She glances at both of us. “Only if we three are to be the very best of friends.” 

Lucrezia smiles at her as well. “But we are friends already!” We both lean down and kiss either side of her pale cheeks. 

That evening as I prepare for bed I fiddle with the beautiful gift Giulia bequeathed me. There is a knock at the door, uncle has returned home late again. He sits on the edge of my bed and tucks the covers around me as he does every night. “How was your day my little dove? Did you make a new friend?” 

“I made two new friends actually.” I tell him proudly. 

He raises a suspicious eyebrow at me. “Two? Who else did you meet?” 

“Guilia Farnese...she was having her portrait painted today. I think I would like to have my portrait painted with biscuit.” I tell him while twirling the bracelet around my wrist, watching it catch the light. 

“Where did you acquire such a trinket?” He asks while taking my wrist and examining the golden band embedded with rubies. 

“From Guilia herself, she gave it to me as a gift for my portrait.” 

“Augh, I see. So it seems I must commission an artist to paint you and biscuit then?” Uncle smirks at me. 

I tilt my chin up. “Yes, yes it seems you must...but I do not want the painter who is making Guilia and Lucrezia’s portrait. He is not very skilled.” 

Uncle tilts his head back and forth in a contemplative manner. “Hmm, no we must have someone better. My friend Cosimo Tura has a new prodigy out of his school in Ferrara, a Lorenzo Costa, who has recently moved to Rome for inspiration. I shall commission him.” 

“Anyone who has been trained by the great Cosimo must be good.” I agree with him wholeheartedly. 

“Yes they must...and pray tell, where exactly was Guilia Farnese when she was having her portrait painted today?” 

“She was in the pope’s apartments. The holy father himself commissioned her portrait.” I explain to him. 

He runs a tired hand down his face in an agitated manner. “What an interesting detail...well, either way I am pleased you enjoyed your time with Lucrezia and with this Guilia.” 

“Can I go with you to the vatican again tomorrow to see my dear Lucrezia?” 

“Of course sweet girl. Of course.” He says while kissing the top of my head.

I end up going to the Vatican with uncle almost every day this week to spend time with my dearest friends Lucrezia and Guiliana. One afternoon both Frederico, who is commissioned for Guilia and Lucrezia’s portrait, and this new Lorenzo Costa arrive at the Vatican to start their work. Master Costa introduces himself and gives me a polite bow. “It is an honor to be painting such beauty Lady Sforza Palaiologos. I have met your brother the Marquis numerous times. He is a good man my lady.” 

“That he is Master Costa. I am so pleased you agreed to the commission. I am very fond of your teacher's works.” 

He gives me a large smile. “I shall endeavor to make you proud then and live up to the great Cosimo Tura’s reputation.” 

Lucrezia and I are dressed in the gowns we are to be painted in, seated outside in the bright sunny courtyard for better lighting. Biscuit sits complacently in my lap, purring all the while. Giulia fixes one of my stray curls and smooths out a small wrinkle in my light golden colored dress. She remarks on how well the dress matches my red gold hair. 

“I wanted a real seahorse!” Lucrezia remarks disappointedly.

“Real seahorses are tiny my love.” Giulia informs her as she goes over to fix her hair as well.

“Am I? Your love?” Lucrezia questions her bitterly. 

“I dearly wish you to be.” 

“My mother hates you…” Lucrezia admits. I frowned slightly, Bianca finally gave in the other day and explained to me exactly what Giuliana was to the pope and why she was in the Vatican. She told me we may be friends because she is a noblewoman but that I am not under any circumstances allowed to follow in Giuliana’s footsteps. For my virtue is destined to be given to my future husband.

Giuliana sighs. “We as women have so little control over our lives my love. That when we are pitted against one another, we are destined to hate each other.” 

“Who should we hate then? Men?” I ask my older, more experienced friend. 

Giuliana gives me a sad smile. “No my love, I am afraid it is in our nature to love them. That is why it is wise to protect our hearts from such hurt. I am afraid that is a lesson you may both learn soon, especially you my dear Lucrezia.” 

“Are you giving us instruction?” Lucrezia asks as Giulia moves her chin up. 

“Would you like me to?” 

“Yes, I think we would.” I answer for us both. If we are not to learn from Giulia then we will learn from no one at all. Bianca will certainly never teach me the art of love. 

Giulia stands up and circles around us slowly. “You must both cultivate the attributes at your disposal. Beauty and wit.” 

“And do we possess such attributes?” Lucrezia questions. 

“Oh in abundance my loves.” I feel my heart burst forth with pride at her praise. For she is only five years older than us but Giulia has such knowledge and experience, the likes of which we may not know for some time.

Two weeks later my portrait is finally complete. Master Costa unveils it to uncle and I at our palazzo. I clap my hands together in celebration. “Oh Master Costa! It is splendid!” There I am sitting outdoors in a pretty sun filled garden, my dear biscuit sitting on my lap, with the bracelet Giulia gifted me prominently on display. A pearl necklace with the same jewel encrusted gold cross my mother wore in her portrait adorns my neck. “It is perfect!” 

Uncle inspects the painting with his astute gaze. “You have done a marvelous job. Certainly worth the price Master Costa. You have captured my niece’s beauty most adeptly. Let me know if you ever need a recommendation.” 

Master Costa gives us both a deep bow. “It was an honor, Cardinal Sforza. Thank you for the compliments and the recommendation. Let me know if I can ever be of service again.” 

Uncle has the large portrait hung in our reception room. He kisses the top of my head fondly. “It is the perfect piece for this room. An exceptional idea little dove.” 

“I am known to have them once in a while.”


	3. Chapter 3

LORENZO LOREDAN

Pulling my hood tighter over my head I weave my way through the slums of Rome. What a god awful shite city. It is nothing compared to the beauty and industry of Venice. Eventually I find my way to the desired location. The artists district. I have an appointment with a certain artist from Ferrara. I wait for him in his small studio. The artist stumbles into his room in a drunken stupor. When he notices me sitting in the corner his back goes rigid. Fear floods his wide eyes. “My - my Lord Loredan. I did not expect you until the morning.” 

I stand up slowly. “My plans have changed. It seems I must leave Rome earlier than I anticipated. Father is in need of my skills along the coasts of Africa and requests I set sail at first tide tomorrow. I assume that my request has already been completed?” 

He swallows thickly. “Of course my lord. Please, allow me to show you the portrait.” 

The artist pulls off the velvet covering to reveal the object of my desires. The young girl who haunts my dreams. Red gold hair frames her delicate cherubic face. Perfect pink bow shaped lips. Soft warm brown eyes staring back at me. “Exceptional work…” I muse while gently stroking at the painting’s cheek. One day I soon I will see how soft that cheek really is. 

“Thank you my lord. It was easier to replicate the second time once the original was done. Is there - there anything else you require?” 

“No, not at the present.” I cover the portrait again and give the artist the rest of his payment before grabbing the painting and leaving this wretched city. The only redeeming quality in Rome is the fact it possesses Elisabetta Maria Sforza Palaiologos, my future wife. Oh she may not know it yet, her uncle certainly doesn’t, but one day soon when I return from my father’s travels and I am to be settled in Venice she will be mine. It was fate I met her on this trip to Rome and it is fate that we shall be wed. I just know it for I have never met a lady like her. Not in beauty or in kind virtue.


	4. Chapter 4

ELISABETTA

A few days later Lucrezia tells me to wear my pink dress when I come to the Vatican tomorrow for she will wear hers as well. We are to be greeting a muslim man from the Ottoman empire. When she mentions Ottoman it reminds me of the man from Venice I met. I wonder whatever became of him? I have not seen him since that chance encounter in the market. I put his mysterious green eye out of my mind as I ready myself for the day. I have never met a muslim man before, I wonder what he will be like. 

Lucrezia, Giulia, and I go ahead with the servants to set up an afternoon dinner for our holy father and his sons along with our new guest. The three men arrive on horseback surrounded by a small retinue of guards. Lucrezia and I immediately stand up to greet them in excitement. After formal introductions are made Lucrezia and I walk on either side of Gem, the Sultan’s brother. 

“A stag is easy pickings. Where I grew up on the persian foothills the white tiger was our prey.” Gem tells us as we walk towards the tent set up with a lavish spread of various delicacies. 

“Do tigers come in white?” Lucrezia asks suspiciously. 

“In all colors my lady, white, yellow, brown, why I have even heard of tigers striped.” 

“Striped! Never!” I exclaim in disbelief. 

“I killed one with my bare hands.” He brags to me. 

“Have you seen a unicorn?” Lucrezia asks as we take our seats. 

Gem leans in towards her. “I have spoken with them.” 

“What language do they speak?”

“Augh it is known only to allah.” He replies in a teasing manner. Cesare and our holiness both smile and chuckle lightly. This is the first time I have met the pope’s sons. They are both handsome men. Although Cesare certainly carries himself with a fair degree more seriousness than his brother Juan. I catch Juan’s eyes on me every so often and wonder if there is something wrong with my hair. Why does he look at me so? 

A few days later Lucrezia and I are playing croquet with Gem in the pope’s gardens. “Have either of you heard the news?” She asks while hitting her ball. 

“The news seems to change by the hour. What news little one?” Gem points out. 

“My news. I am to be married.” 

I almost dropped my mallet. “Married? Truly? To whom?” 

“I do not yet know. Father is deciding.” 

“Oh, my dear.” Gem comments. 

“Have you been married?” Lucrezia questions Gem. 

“I am. I have taken four women to wife.” 

“Four! Where are they now?” I inquire bewildered at the idea of being married to four people. How is that even possible?

“In the serraliah of contape palace Constantinople.” 

“How many wives can you have?” Lucrezia asks while hitting her ball through the hoop. 

“As many as Allah sees fit to provide.” He explains. What an odd way of practicing marriage.

We all chuckle before he goes on to explain further. “As for concubines, an infinite number.” 

“What is the difference Gem between wife and concubine?” I ask genuinely confused. 

“No difference really.” He states. Lucrezia stands up straighter and looks at him equally confused. He seems to finally realize how best to explain it. “Augh, you can beat a wife but not killer her.” 

“You can kill a concubine?” Lucrezia asks in a stunned disbelief. 

“If she displeases you, you may kill a wife too but the displeasure must be grave.” 

Lucrezia stares at Gem in a hurt and determined manner. “I will not be beaten Gem.” 

Gem seems to realize what he just said and straightens up quickly. “No, you are the pope’s daughter. You are the most beautiful treasure this vatican contains.” 

Lucrezia blushes and looks down at the ground instead. “If a husband tries to beat you, I Gem, will strangle him with my bare hands.” 

Lucrezia looks back up into Gem’s eyes. There is a softness to her watery gaze and something else. An emotion that I cannot quite place. Not love surely, but definitely something akin to it. 

Three mornings later uncle and I join the pope and Lucrezia in his reception room to sort through her myriad of suitors. Of which there are plenty. Caterina Sforza has returned to Rome on behalf of her cousin’s suit Giovanni Sforza Lord of Pezzaro. She walks about the room with my uncle and his holy father while Lucrezia and I sit outside on the balcony awaiting their verdict. After the Sforza suit her half dozen other suitors present themselves to his holiness. Knowing my uncle though he will insure none will be more appealing than the Sforza suit. Lucrezia pesters me for details on Giovanni but unfortunately I have only met the man once briefly many years ago. All I can tell her is he’s on the shorter side with an average build and a quiet manner.

Gem joins us about halfway through the proceedings. Lucrezia gives him a fake yawn causing him to smile fondly at her. When they dance and clasp hands there is certainly something there, underneath the surface between the two of them. As to what exactly that thing is I haven’t the faintest idea. 

The newest Cardinal Cesare Borgia waits with Lucrezia and I in the wings as the pope and his enclave sees the last suitor out and return to their offices. Uncle gestures for me to follow him. It is getting late and the day is turning to night. I say my goodbyes to my dear friend and depart with uncle back to our palazzo. Wondering all the while when it will be my time to marry. The fleeting thought of Lord Loredan in the market crosses my mind. It is a silly notion. I hardly know the man. I only feel kindly towards him because he gifted me the rose. The rose which is pressed into the back of my bible. The following morning we discover it is decided upon that she is to marry the Lord Giovanni Sforza. Giulia, Lucrezia, and I work with the tailors to design her engagement dress. 

The next week Gem falls suddenly sick with an unknown illness. Uncle will not permit me to return to the Vatican until Gem either recovers or...or he gets worse. It is only a day later that Uncle informs me Gem has passed away, likely from a disease caught by a mosquito from the swamps. I throw myself into my uncle's waiting arms and cry. He binds me to him tightly, rubbing soothing circles on my back as he rocks me side to side. No matter how many loved ones I lose it still hurts just the same. “He - he was my friend. He was my friend and I didn’t say goodbye! I didn’t say goodbye!” I sob into his shoulder. 

It takes several days for me to return to the Vatican and see my dearest Lucrezia. There is an air of sadness that hangs around the two of us. It seems to permeate our very core. We miss our muslim friend despite only knowing him a short time, Lucrezia misses him in particular and seems to fall sick with heartbreak. Yet when she has recovered enough we must make haste at constructing her wedding gown. Giulia and I sit with her as the tailors work on constructing the most luminous white and gold dress I have ever seen. Lucrezia does not look pleased though, her thoughts seem to be far away from here or her upcoming nuptials. 

“My dusky friend inhabits my dreams.” Lucrezia admits to the two of us. 

Giulia fiddles with one of Lucrezia’s sleeves as we rest on the settee together. “Do not think so much Gem my dear.” 

“He has a secret that he cannot speak of. His beautiful dark mouth opens but no sounds come out.” Lucrezia tells us in a somber tone.

“In your dreams?” I ask with concern.

“And I have to kiss those lips to comfort them.” 

“Oh dear.” Giulia sighs while setting the sleeve down. 

Lucrezia looks to Giulia, to our guide through this tumultuous time of womanhood. “Is it permissible Donna Giulia to kiss a dead moore in your dreams?” 

“All things are permissible in our dreams.” She informs us before standing up and twirling Lucrezia about. “Look in the mirror my love. You yourself are dream enough for anyone.” 

“I could be happy in this dress...but I shall need lessons in kissing. I shall soon have to kiss the Lord Sforza.” Lucrezia admits to our elder friend.

Giulia dismisses the seamstresses and has us all sit down on the settee. “First there is a chaste kiss. Full of promise, like this one.” She kisses Lucrezia’s flushed cheek in a sensual manner. “That’s easy.” Lucrezia and I say at the same time. 

“Then there is the kiss of pleasure, which begins to promise.” 

“You know them all?” I ask. 

“Yes, all of them, any woman must.” She explains. 

“Show me.” Lucrezia demands. Giulia leans in and cups Lucrezia’s face in her delicate palm before placing a gentle soft kiss on her lips. 

“Did my mother kiss my father thus?” Lucrezia asks Giulia.

“I would hazard she did.” Our friend tells us with a small smirk. 

“And do you - do you kiss him thus now?” 

Giulia looks down at her lap. “Let us adjust your dress.” She says changing the subject. 

Lucrezia and I giggle before standing back up. “And your dress Donna Giulia, what color have you chosen?” I ask her. 

Giulia stands up and follows along with us. “I thought, a gown of apricot.” 

Lucrezia looks at our friend with worry. “My mother’s favorite gown is apricot. You must take care not to outshine her.” 

Giulia helps put the other sleeve back onto Lucrezia’s gown. “I am afraid that is impossible.” 

“You have advised her already then?” 

Giulia turns Lucrezia around to face the mirror as she fastens the sleeve to her gown. “You haven’t heard?” 

Lucrezia lets out an agitated sigh. “Another secret. I’m tired of secrets.”

“It is no secret...your mother is not coming to your wedding.” 

Lucrezia twirls back around to confront her. “Well that is silly Giulia. She is my mother, of course she is coming.” 

Giulia averts her gaze to the floor. “I am afraid your father has deemed it otherwise.” 

“My father he would never…”

“I am afraid -” But Lucrezia cuts her off. “I must speak to my father.” She proclaims before running out of the room, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

I feel my heart break for my friend. The Sforza family is an old and noble lineage with a horrendous pride that is easily offended. Most days I love being considered part of the Sforza dynasty but times such as these...I find us rather hypocritical. My family will not allow a former courtesan to attend her daughter's wedding but we will allow the pope’s mistress to attend in her place? A strange set of rules us nobility have designed that is for certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucrezia’s wedding day is fast approaching and the entirety of Rome seems to be in utter frenzy. She is to be wed in June of this year 1493, only a few days before she is to turn fifteen. I will not turn fifteen for another four months but as I am her companion and Sforza blood runs through my veins they are granting me permission to be in her wedding party despite my young age and unwed status. 

St. Peters glitters in magnificent splendor for her wedding day. The choir sings a beautiful haunting song almost as beautiful as Giuliana and I walk behind our dearest friend down the cathedrals long marble aisle. Cesare is the one to perform the rights of matrimony. Gionvanni has just as much of a sour disposition as I recall from the one time I met him in my youth. 

The reception afterwards is to go well into the evening. Lucrezia and her new husband are the first to dance as is tradition. Uncle holds out his arm for me to take and we join in with the festivities. Suddenly the dance is interrupted by the arrival of Cesare and his mother. It is no longer the wedding after all, simply the aftermath. Can she truly not join? But the pope grants his blessing and allows for Cesare to lead her onto the floor. I cannot but feel the same relief and elation clear upon my dear friend's face that her mother is finally with her on this most auspicious day. I move along to dance with Giovanni Sforza, the man barely manages to quirk the corner of his mouth up in a strange sort of grimace at me. Truly a sour expression indeed. I pray that behind his stoic demeanor he has a kind and tender heart for my friends sake. 

Just as I am about to disembark from the dance floor an older man comes up to me and asks for a dance. He has a warm smile and looks upon me with kind eyes. I bow my head and agree to his request. We twirl about each other with arms raised in the air. “You must be the young Lady Elisabetta Maria Sforza Palaiologos. My son has written to me about you.” 

“I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage sir. For you know my name but I do not know yours.” I reply in a teasing tone. 

“Forgive me my lady. I am Leonardo Loredon, Procurator of San Marks and member of the Signoria of Venice. My son is Lorenzo Loredan. I believe you met him at the pope’s coronation several months ago?” 

I come to a pause in the middle of the floor. It isn’t until another lady almost crashes into me that I begin to move again. “Yes, yes I recall meeting him.” 

“He was quite taken with you. Said that all of Rome was a cesspool besides a young lady from the lines of Sforza and Palaiologos. A young lady who possessed all of the beauty, grace, and goodness this world has to offer.” 

I feel myself blushing at the memory of his smile, of him handing me that white rose still pressed in the back of my bible. “That is far too generous of a compliment for him to bestow. I am afraid I do not deserve such praise.” 

“Oh? Truly? From what I see his compliments are most accurate.” 

“You are too kind my good Lord Loredan.” 

“From what I hear, it is you who are the kind one. Tell me have you ever visited Venice?” 

“I am afraid not my lord, although I have heard from many that the city is renowned for its elegance and impressive industry.” 

The lord’s expression grows fond. “Yes, to me Venice is the most beautiful city in the world. Maybe you shall see it some day?” 

I cannot help but return his gentle smile with one of my own. “Perhaps one day I shall.” 

The good Lord Loredan releases my hand at the end of the song and seems to fall away back into the crowd. Uncle calls me to him. I make my way over to him uncertain about what to make of the strange encounter with the venitian lord. “Were you just dancing with Leonardo Loredan?” Uncle inquires. 

“Yes, he was most gracious.” 

Uncle glances over my shoulder at the lord. “Hmmm, I’m sure he was. Why don’t you stay and sit with Giulia for a while. I think I need to have a chat with Venice…” He commands me before moving through the crowd to find the venitian lord. 

As the night wears on the festivities become more and more rambunctious, ending in a rather lewd play picked out by none other than Juan Borgia. Of course he would choose such a vulgar performance. Juan may be my friend's brother but I truly cannot bring myself to care for him. My eyelids feel heavy as I lean against my uncle and start nodding off. I try to stay awake but it is like fighting a losing battle. The day has been long and full of much excitement. My dreams are filled with songs and dancing couples twirling about a glittering reception room. When I awake the next morning I barely remember leaving the festivities last evening. Uncle must have carried me home to our palazzo. It is only a few doors down from the Borgia palazzo after all. 

I get dressed quickly, not wanting to miss seeing my dear friend off. My uncle joins me along with Giulia and the rest of the Borgia family as we wave at Lucrezia from the front stoops of the Borgia Palazzo. I will miss her deeply. I feel as if my heart is breaking as my best friend rides off with her new husband. I pray to our heavenly father that Giovanni treats her with kindness. She deserves kindness at the very least. Giulia wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses the side of my head gently as Lucrezia disappears from our view. “Come along my love. Let us go to St. Peters and pray for our dearest Lucrezia.” 

Giulia visits the Sforza palazzo frequently or I go to the Vatican with my uncle to visit with her. We spend our days reminiscing about our dear time with beloved Lucrezia while working on our embroidery or reading from one of the Vatican’s many tombs out in the courtyard. As the weeks turn into months she is steady in her companionship, I do not know what I would do if she was not here now that Lucrezia has left me for matrimony. 

My fifteenth birthday passes with little celebration. My uncle takes the morning off and spends it with me, gifting me two new dresses and a copy of Le Morte d’Arthur: King Arthur and the Legends of the Round Table. I thank him profusely for the generous gifts. I have been waiting to read this book for ages. A story full of knights and chivalry and adventures. I spend the rest of the day practically inhaling the words on the page. 

Shortly after my birthday Uncle Ascanio has to leave Rome at the behest of his holiness to inquire about the affairs of my other uncle the newest Duke of Milan Ludovico Sforza. He took the dukedom for himself from my cousin, his nephew, earlier this year. Ludovico is known to be a brute, a cunning brute but a brute nonetheless. I want to go with Uncle Ascanio to the north but uncle flat out refuses, insisting that it is too dangerous. That his brother is too dangerous, unstable. I worry for my uncle as he embarks on his travels to Milan. Hugging him tightly the morning that he leaves, hesitant to let him go, but go he must. He kisses me on the forehead one last time before riding off on his black stead followed by a small garrison of milanese soldiers loyal only to the cardinal, passed down by his own father before he left for Rome to become cardinal all those years ago. The rest of his loyal milanese guard and the few montferrat soldiers my brother left behind remain here to look after me, with strict instructions left by my uncle to watch me closely. 

While he is away Giulia comes to visit me at the Sforza palazzo often. She joins Bianca and I on our walks amongst the marketplace with our small legion of guards to distribute bread to the poor. I frown at the lack of food, shelter, and sanitation available for the orphans of Rome. It pains me every time I see them, yet I cannot walk away. I cannot bear to do nothing when others are in such great need. 

I can tell something is on my friend Giuliana’s mind. There is a storm brewing in Rome, brewing throughout all of Italy. Something dark is coming our way. I can feel it in the air. Wild rumors are flying about France preparing to invade to stake their ancestral claim on Naples. Surely Milan, Florence, and the principalities of the Romanias would not allow such an invasion? 

Uncle finally returns to us. I pull him into a tight embrace which he returns enthusiastically. “Oh how I missed you little dove.” 

“I missed you too!” I cry out, clinging to the man. 

As the weeks roll by uncle is hardly at home anymore, and when he is home he is in his office. I try to ask him about what is happening. About the gossip regarding a french invasion, but he keeps telling me not to worry over such things. That if anything were to happen the guards would escort me to my brothers castle in Montferrat where it would be safe and that is all I need to know on the subject. The only person who keeps me semi-informed of what is truly going on is Giulia Farnese. She is reluctant but honest with me.

Joffrey Borgia’s wedding is the next celebration to come. I cannot wait for the day, not because I care about Jofferey’s wedding to the princessa of Naples but because I care about seeing my dear Lucrezia again. Although I do think it is rather strange that Jofferey wed the illegitimate princessa and not Juan given she is closer in age to Juan than her intended. 

The wedding takes place in St. James cathedral just as Lucrezia’s wedding did several months ago by this point. It is actually getting close to a year upon reflection. Her and I sit next to each other and her brother Cesare, while my uncle reads the marital rights for young Jofferey. 

“She is too beautiful. I hate her.” Lucrezia states solemnly.

Cesare leans towards her. “If you hate beauty dear sis, you must hate yourself.” 

“Alright, I will love her then...but deep down somewhere I still hate her.” 

“One can hate and love I found.” Cesare proclaims in a knowing manner. 

The procession carries on as Jofferey and Sansa make their vows to each other. “Poor Jofferey, he deserved better than Naples.” Lucrezia whispers to us. 

“Have you become an expert in genealogy?” I tease her lightly. 

She smirks back at me mischievously. “I have heard the rumors of her illustrious father.” 

“And you two believe them?” Cesare questions.

We both give Cesare a mildly annoyed look. “Why Naples?” Lucrezia asks. 

“Our father has a realm to protect.” 

I narrow my gaze on him. “And Sansa will protect it?” 

“We must wait and see…” 

That night Lucrezia and I roamed the empty halls of the Vatican arm in arm just as we used to. There is a dark cloud that hovers above my friends head. Her usual light demeanor is gone, replaced instead with melancholy. 

“My dear friend, how are you, truly?” 

She lets out a heavy sigh. “You do not want to know. The hearts of men in the marital bed are...are hard and brutish.” 

I pull to a sudden stop. “Has the Lord Sforza proved ungallant?” 

Lucrezia looks down at the ground unable to meet my gaze. “I - I cannot answer that.” 

“He has, hasn’t he? Lucrezia you must tell your father, your brother!” 

“NO! You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone, do you understand? Besides, my husband had an accident. He can no longer partake in his joys of the marital bed.” 

I frown at her. “But - but surely at some point he will recover. What will you do then?” 

“I do not know, but I will figure it out. I am a Borgia after all.” 

I squeeze her arm gently. “You are also my friend Lucrezia. You have my hand, and my ear, if you need it. Please, if there is anything I can do…” 

“That is kind of you to offer my dearest of friends.” She whispers back. 

Lucrezia leaves far too soon. Bound to return to that boorish husband of hers. I cannot believe I share blood with such a man. Distant blood but blood all the same. After she leaves the news becomes official according to Giulia, the french are on the move headed south towards Naples. Milan will put up no such defense against french arms according to uncle’s visit. It is unclear what Florence can or will do. The principalities of the Romanias are only interested in protecting their own. Our hope is that the french have no such plans of coming to Rome and are only headed south to claim Naples. It is a slim hope though, especially if Cardinal Della Rovere is accompanying the french king. I can tell uncle is worried. His forehead always crinkles together in a particular manner when he is worried. It is so infrequent that I see the confident astute man in such a state. Those worried lines grow deeper when word reaches us about what happened in Luca. I know that any day now uncle is going to send me to Montferrat. Whether or not he comes with me is another matter entirely. He has to time it perfectly, sending me away to my brother’s castle after the french have passed the Montferrat lands and before they have reached Rome. There are small side roads the french will not take that we can use to move in the opposite direction of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Our palazzo is mostly packed up and on lock down. Ready to vacate at a moment's notice. A few days later in the early morning hours Giulia comes to our palazzo. My chambermaid awakens me and informs me of the visitor downstairs. I ask her where uncle is and she claims he has not returned from the Vatican since last night. It appears all of the cardinals are to remain in the halls of St. Peters until a resolution can be reached. Rushing down the stairs to greet my friend in nothing but my night shift and my robe I find Giulia looks ready for a long journey. Her hair pulled back and a thick fur lined cloak adorning her. “Are you going somewhere Giulia?” 

“My dear friend, I come here this morning to ask you to join me.” She says while grasping my hand tightly.

“Join you?” 

“I am travelling to Pesaro to see if Lord Giovanni Sforza still remains loyal to our holy father’s cause and to check on the welfare of our Lucrezia. You my love are a Sfroza. If Giovanni is to listen to any of us from Rome it will be you.” 

“But - but my uncle…” 

“If you tell your uncle he will never allow you to go. If we are to leave you must leave with me now. I can help you dress and prepare for the journey but we must make haste.” 

I swallow down my nerves and nod at her in agreement. Oh dear lord in heaven above what am I getting myself into? Giulia dismisses my chambermaid and quietly helps me into my dark maroon red travelling dress and cloak. We must be careful not to wake Bianca. We stop by the kitchens and pack up an extra bag of supplies for me on our journey before heading towards the back stables to have my horse readied. Two of the guards positioned on the back door follow after us. “Is something the matter my lady?” One of them asks. 

“No - no nothing at all. My um, my uncle simply sent word via Lady Farnese that I must make haste and join him at the Vatican as soon as possible.” 

The two guards nod in understanding. “Very well then, we will have our horses prepared as well and escort you to your uncle.” 

“There is no time to saddle three horses! We must make haste. It is imperative and a direct order from Cardinal Sforza that I retrieve his niece at once. I guarantee you she will be safe in my care. It is but a short journey we are embarking on.” 

The guards shift on their feet uncomfortably. “Well - well my lady you see…” 

“I see two guards who are defying a direct order from the Cardinal Sforza. That is all I see.” 

The guards bow quickly. “Of course my lady, we will see Lady Elisabetta’s horse saddled immediately. Apologies my lady.” 

I raise an eyebrow at her cunning performance. “Who knew you possessed such talents for acting?” I question sardonically. 

She gives me an annoyed look before heading towards the stables. As soon as my horse is ready Giulia and I practically fly through the streets of Rome. She rides so fast it is difficult to keep up with her. I am not the most skilled rider but I can thankfully hold my own. By the time the sun has finally peaked on the horizon we are close to halfway to Pesaro. We stop only twice to let the horses and ourselves eat and drink. When we reach Pesaro the sun is only just beginning to set. I can feel my loose curls drifting about my face as the wind picks up. I see a horse with the symbol of Forli sewn into the side of it’s saddle. We are not the only guests to call upon the Lord of Pesaro. As the maid shows us into the dining room we are greeted by Giovanni and Caterina Sforza. The two of them eye us with that harsh stoic Sforza expression we are so known for. 

“La bella Farnese...may I introduce my cousin Caterina Sforza.” 

We both curtsy to Giovanni and Caterina then Giulia stalks forwards keeping her gaze on Caterina. “Your reputation precedes you along with tales of your military prowess.” 

“These are troubled times...I see you brought a companion with you. Asconio’s little dove. Come closer child and let me gaze upon the next generation of Sforza.” 

I glance back at Giulia before hesitantly moving towards my great aunt. Caterina pinches my chin between her two fingers and moves my head from side to side. “What a perfect creature of loveliness you are. Your uncle must have suitors banging down his door.” 

“I would never leave him.” I tell her with conviction. 

She gives me that same predatory smile. “Oh one day you will little dove. Probably sooner than you think. Rumor has it a certain venitian family is interested in you. Sforza could use such ties with Venice.” 

Before I can think of anything to say Giulia interrupts. “A topic for another time, surely? The one we came to see Lord Sforza, your dear wife Lucrezia?” 

“She is indisposed.” He tells us without giving anything away. 

“Nothing serious I hope?” I question with an edge of concern to my voice. 

“Politics of our Italy have unnerved her.” He answers while sitting down. 

“Mmh, they have unnerved us all.” Caterina proclaims, walking past me towards Giulia around the table. “You have the pope’s ear Giulia Farnese.”

Giulia takes a step closer to her. “At certain times.” 

“So enlighten us. Will he resist this french invasion? Will he bring bloodshed and carnage on all our heads?” She questions. 

Giulia crosses her arms behind her back, her face an expression of cool serenity. “You are no stranger to bloodshed are you Lady Sforza?” 

“I would save my arms for battles I can win.” Caterina retorts. 

“If you’re asking me will he accept his deposition as the pope of Rome, the answer is never.” Giulia proclaims calmly while sitting down at the table. 

“With what armies will he answer the french?” Caterina questions her. 

“With the armies of the papal states, with the lords of the Romania, the Catalonia, the Salviotte, the Sforza.” 

“Oh great, we are all doomed then.” Giovanni says in a disbelieving tone. 

“No, no the house of Borgia is doomed. The arms of the house of Sforza will remain where they belong. In the Romania.” Caterina states decisively going to stand by her cousin. I move to stand by Giuliana. 

“Surely that cannot be? What of the Lord Sforza’s marriage to the house of Borgia?” I ask. 

Giovanni shrugs at both of us. “What of it?” 

I stare at him in bewilderment. “You will let these french armies march to Rome and do…” 

“What everyone else in Italy is doing, including your uncle in the Duchy of Milan, nothing.”

My mouth falls agape at his blatant disregard to the promise he made. Could my cousin truly be so dishonorable? 

“Have you shared this intelligence with your dear wife Lucrezia?” Giulia asks of him. 

“She is too young to understand such matters. So is Asconio’s ward over there.” He replies in a stern manner. 

Giulia stands up slowly, staring the both of them down before sweeping out of the room. I follow along after her. It doesn’t matter what my cousin and my great aunt will or will not do at this point. We need to check on our friend and plan our next move.

When we enter Lucrezia’s chamber it is clear she is unwell. “I am dreaming of my dear Gem again. Can one contract the marsh fever in these mountains?” She asks us fretfully. 

“Oh I am sure these mountains have fevers of their own, but I am afraid I know them not. Tell me, what are your symptoms?” Giulia questions her.

Lucrezia moves about the bed in a fitful manner. “I awaken and am nauseous and expel the contents of whatever I ate the night before. I sweat. It comes and goes.” 

“When does it come and go?” I ask her. 

“Mornings are the worst.” 

Giulia looks upon Lucrezia in a knowing manner. “Mmh, your husband, does he visit your bed nightly?” 

Lucrezia shakes her head. “He had a hunting accident Giulia. He has slept alone since his fall.” 

Giulia pours water into a bowl and dabs a clean cloth in it. “How strange...we must leave this caste at first light before the Lord Sforza awakes.” 

She hands the cloth to me and I dab gently at my ill friends warm forehead. “Have you any friends you can confide in here?” Giulia asks while kneeling down next to us. 

“There is a maid servant, Francesca. There is a groom...Paolo.” 

“You can trust this groom?” Giulia questions, concern evident in her voice. “With my life.” Lucrezia replies without hesitation. 

Giulia cups the side of Lucrezia’s face gently. “He was kind to you, hmm?” 

“He was my only solace here…” 

“Good, he can provide us with horses then.” 

Lucrezia narrows her eyes at Giulia. “You said it was strange, why is it strange Giulia Fernese?” 

She pats my dear friend's hand gently. “Because Lucrezia, my love, I recognize the symptoms of your illness. It is not called marsh fever. You are with child.” 

Late that night Giulia leaves the chamber my cousin had set up for us to share in his castle. She whispers for me to find Lucrezia when dawn breaks and help her prepare for our journey while she has this Paolo ready our horses. I nod at her in understanding. When the sun just barely rises I quickly dress myself before fetching Lucretia. By the time Giulia returns we are ready to depart and the horses are saddled. 

Paolo helps the three of us onto each of our steeds. Lucrezia looks down at the handsome young man, her beautiful face filled with sorrow. “You must come with us. My lord will kill you.” 

“No, he will whip me, but it will have been worth it.” He tells her. The smallest of smiles flits across his kind face. 

“When will I see you again?” Lucrezia asks on the verge of tears. 

He looks up at her in a hopeful manner. “When you return from Rome perhaps?” 

“When horses fly, as we must now. Quickly! Before Lord Sforza wakes!” Giulia hisses at us before cantering out of these castle walls. Lucrezia and I follow behind her. Riding off into the rolling hills as the sun crests on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

We must be more careful with our travels this time and take more breaks given Lucretia’s delicate condition. I cannot believe my best friend is to have a baby. Thank god it is not my oafsome cousin’s child. 

“Slow your horse my love. You are ill remember? And your condition needs nurturing.” Giualia commands Lucretia. 

“Once I got out of that gloomy castle my condition has seemed to improve.” 

“Then we did doubly well to flee then.” I comment. 

“Yes indeed. And his holy father needs us all at this perilous juncture.” Giulia reinforces. 

I grin at Lucretia mischievously. “Now will you finally tell us about this Paolo?”

She smiles back at me. “You mean Narcissus. What would you like to know?” 

“Everything! Spare no detail!” I exclaim. 

“It all started with a horse ride…” 

As Lucretia tells us all about her affair with the stable boy I hang off her every word. Enraptured by the tale she spins before me. One of love and heartache. It is so sweet yet sorrowful I can hardly bear it. My heart bleeds that my friend has suffered so grievously, but it soars for her that she found comfort and tender love in such darkness. A few hours later we hear horse hooves beating into the ground off in the distance. “What is that up ahead?” I murmur. 

Giulia’s already pale face goes even a shade paler. “We must turn back.” 

Before we get the chance to turn around another garrison of soldiers with blue uniforms comes towards us. It takes me a moment to recognize the uniforms. “They are French are they not?” 

The men surround us within a matter of seconds. Their leader approaches us and circles around our horses. “These are dangerous roads fair ladies.” 

“So it would seem.” Giulia says in a surprisingly calm voice. 

“And you are heading?” 

“To Rome.” Lucretia informs who I can only assume is their captain. 

“Then you have an escort of french soldiers.” The captain tells us before gesturing for us to follow him and his men. 

When we reach the french camp all I can see is an ocean of blue in every direction. My god. I have never seen anything like it before. Never could I have imagined such a force in even my most dizziest of daydreams. It is equal parts awe inspiring and terrifying. 

We tell the captain who we are and he has us wait in a small tent for him to discuss matters with his king. “We need a strategum.” Lucretia says as night falls on the encampment. 

“How to achieve our freedom…” I murmur. 

Lucretia seems to come to a realization. “We are quite uniquely situated to use what weapons we have in our holy father’s cause.” 

Giulia smiles indulgently at her. “And what weapons are those my love?” 

“Our beauty and our wit.” We both answer our tutor in the art of love at the same time. 

Just then the Cardinal Della Rovere enters the tent. “Cardinal…” Giulia is the first to greet him. 

He bows to her. “La bella. I trust the french soldiery caused you no disquiet.” 

“Are we your hostages Cardinal Della Rovere?” I ask him with a harsh edge to my voice. 

“On the contrary mademoiselle you are being detained for your own protection.” He tells me with a patronizing grin. 

“Oh good, I would not like to be imprisoned. It would so displease my father, the pope, as I am afraid would your presence here. No longer a man of god? A soldier now.” Lucretia comments while pacing about the small tent. 

“I still serve god my lady.” He tells her vehemently. 

“That would please my father. He would not like to see blood on a cardinals hands.” She retorts pointedly. 

“So why are you here, with the french armies?” I inquire, emphasizing the nation he travels with. 

“I am here to invite all three of you ladies to dine with his royal highness King Charles of France.” 

Giulia walks back towards us. “Who’s invitation we graciously accept, do we not?”

We both nod at her. This time Lucretia walks towards the foreboding cardinal. “But you have not yet told us why you are here with the french armies?” 

“I am travelling with the French King to institute the deposition of your father as the Pope of Rome.” He tells her rather tersely. 

Lucretia sucks a large breath back in. “Oh dear…that is certainly a reason.”

I walk up behind Lucretia, staring down the cardinal dressed in black. “On what grounds?” 

“Simony, bribery, and if you will all forgive my mention of such indelicacies my fair ladies, public lechery.” He directs the last part at Giulia. 

It looks as if Giulia is about to scoff but thinks better of it. “Public lechery? With whom?”

“With your good self, my lady.” 

“So a pope cannot be lecherous in public, or in private.” Lucretia seethes at him. “He cannot my lady.” He hisses back at her. 

She takes a step closer to him. “But can a pope’s daughter be hungry? If so I would gladly accept the King’s invitation, because this pope’s daughter could eat a horse.” 

The captain and his soldiers escort us to the King’s tent. Lucretia and I sit on either side of the man while Giulia sits across from him next to the cardinal. The cardinal seems acutely uncomfortable. Good, serves the repugnant man right. 

Giulia looks at the King with simpering eyes. “We are not used to King’s in Italy your highness. We do have dukes, duchesses, principalities with marquis, cardinals, and of course the pope...but King’s are in short supply!” 

“I have novelty value then.” The King comments garnering a round of laughter from the room. 

A servant tries to refill his cup but Lucretia puts her hand over it. “No more wine at the moment.” 

“Why not?” King Charles asks in a beguiled manner. 

“I would tell your highnesses fortune.” 

“His fortune?” The cardinal questions skeptically. 

“Yes! In the cup. My mother taught me. She was a courtesan, your highness. The prettiest in Rome. And she knew her ruins.” 

The King nods at her and gestures for my friend to proceed. “I see...one great army meet another.” 

The King smiles widely at her. “Is there a winner?” 

“There I - I see a face.” She comments while swirling around the content of his wine glass.

“Is it handsome this face?” He asks her.

She swirls the content further, assessing them in a thorough manner. “No...I would not call it handsome.”

“Is it ugly then?” 

“No - it is not ugly either, but there is a great blemish upon it.” 

“What is this blemish?” 

She smiles at the King. “Come closer my liege. I would have you see it too.” Lucretia holds the cup up to the King’s face as he looks into it curiously. “It looks, alarmingly...like a nose!” She laughs as she grabs the King’s nose and wiggles it side to side. 

The King bursts forth in laughter as well. “Is it an ugly nose?” 

“Exceedingly ugly.” She assures him. 

He leans towards her. “Like mine?” 

“Ugh, no, no at all like yours. The visage I saw in this cup was not yours, your highness. It has none of the grace, the valor, the openness. Hmm, and now…” She dumps the residual contents of his cup onto the ground. “Pah! It is gone. More wine for his highness.” 

The servant fills the cup at her request and she hands it back to the King. He appears thoroughly enthralled by her. Clever girl. 

“And the winner you saw in the cup Lucretia?” 

“Was not as handsome as you, your highness. Nor as gracious. Nor as kind.” 

“And has he a name?” The King inquires. 

She chuckles lightly while smiling at him. “Nobody, there was no winner. No loser either.” 

“And no battle, what a pity…” The King says between sips of wine.

“Your highness enjoys battle?” I ask him before taking a sip of my own wine. 

He turns to me and leans in. “Oh, longs for it. You are half Sforza are you not? I know of your family's reputation when it comes to war. Let me show you fair ladies our ways of battle tomorrow. I think this little one might enjoy it!” He laughs while pointing at me. I laugh along with him between my sips of wine.

The next morning we ride our steeds up to the front lines along with King Charles. I can just make out the papal armies across the field from us. They are so small in comparison to the french arms it would be laughable if I wasn’t so utterly terrified. 

“The pikes of our infantry are twelve feet long. See there my dears?” The King comments to me and Lucretia as we ride along the rows and rows of soldiers. 

“Why are they hooked so your highness?” I ask out of curiosity. 

“So they can tear out the guts of their opponents, but we begin battle with the cannon.” He explains. 

I look at him confused. “The cannon?”

“Yes my young Sforza, never risk a man until you’ve used your artillery. Learned that against the english.” 

“I thought cannon were purposes of siege. To break down walls and such?” I continue my line of questions. 

“Augh, but in the open field we have our own invention...chained cannon balls.” 

“Chained cannon balls.” Lucretia pipes in.

“Cuts through a front line like a sieve through butter.” He tells us while gesticulating wildly. 

The two of us share a worried glance as the King prepares his weapon. “Is - is the cannon loud your highness?” I ask him. 

“Exceedingly! I would cover your ears my dearest.” 

My gloved hands tremble as they reach up to cover my ears at the King’s suggestion. We do not have to wait long for the order to be given. It sounds like thunder itself as the cannons fire. I let out a startled shriek. The King was right. It truly does cut through a front line like butter. 

Lucretia and I look up and both see it at the same time. It is Juan across the field leading the charge. “Your highness, can you halt the cannon for a moment!” Lucretia cries out. 

“Halt the cannon? But why?” 

“You were right, they are exceedingly loud.” She says with a tear filled smile. Then she rides forward before anyone can stop her. Blond hair bouncing up and down on her black steed as she gallops across the open field. 

“Your highness!” His captain bellows out waiting for the command to fire again. 

“Wait!” He orders. 

The captain rides up to him. “We are in danger of losing the initiative your highness. I strongly urge you to….” 

King Charles cuts him off. “Shh! I said wait! I will not harm her.” 

Lucretia talks with Juan for only a few moments before riding back across the open field. I feel as if I can finally breathe again now that my friend is not at risk of becoming cannon fodder. 

She rides directly up to the King. “It was my brother your highness!” 

“Your brother?” 

“The Gonfalonier of the papal armies. He thought you meant to sack Rome. Like the goths and vandal hordes. I told him you are a gentleman and had no such idea...you had no such idea had you?” She questions in a way that is nearly impossible to contradict. 

“No such idea…” The King repeats in an almost dazed manner.

“Your goal is Naples, is it not your highness?” I throw in for added benefit. 

He turns to me and gives a small smile. “Naples, yes, of course.” 

Lucretia grins at him broadly, swinging her arm out widely. “So, my brother, the Duke of Gandia, the Gonfalonier of the papal armies bids you welcome to Rome.” 

The King starts trotting forward to ride along beside my dear clever Lucretia, his legion of soldiers follow along behind him. Rome is certainly in for a surprise. If our holy father can convince King Charles that it is in his best interest to support his position as pope then just maybe we can pull this entire thing off. 

The papal armies lead us into Rome. As we enter through the city gates it seems as if we are entering a ghost town. At least half of the city has fled. I glance around wildly looking for him on the steps of the Vatican. For my uncle. He would not have abandoned our holy city would he? Abandoned his duties as vice chancellor? Abandoned me before my return?

Then I see it. His usually slightly olive complexion is pale as the snow. “Uncle Asconio!” I cry out in sheer joy and relief.

I worry for a moment that the soldiers will stop me from going to my uncle, but the King holds up his hand to prevent his men from restraining me as I lurch my horse towards him. Uncle runs down the stairs and helps me from my steed, pulling me off the beast and into his open arms. He has never held me so tightly before. I throw my arms around his shoulders and bury my face in his neck. “Thank god, oh thank god you are here. Are you unharmed? Are you well?” His voice wavers in concern as he pushes my hair back and looks upon my face. I have never seen him look upon me the way he does now. 

“I am fine uncle, just fine. King Charles was a most gallant and chivalrous escort I assure you.” 

Uncle glances over my shoulder at the King. Perhaps the most surprising thing of all happens. King Charles grabs the tip of his helmet and tilts it towards us. “This must be the uncle you spoke so fondly of my dear. Cardinal Ascanio Sforza I presume.” 

I let go of uncle temporarily to curtsy towards the King. “Yes your highness. This is the uncle whom I was referring to. Cardinal Sforza, may I introduce you to his royal majesty King Charles of France.” 

Uncle drops into a deep bow. “It is an honor to meet you, your highness.” 

“Hmm, it seems you are one of the few cardinals remaining in all of Rome.” 

“Most have fled the city your highness. We have heard great tales of your conquests and it seems as though there was...a misunderstanding of your intentions towards Rome.”

“Yes, so it does. Tell me cardinal, did you stay in Rome because of the duties to our holy mother church or because of your niece?” 

My uncle gives the King a half smirk. “I would like to tell your highness because of my duties to the church, but that would be a lie.” 

King Charles throws his head back in laughter before pointing a finger at my uncle. “I like you cardinal. You have got bravery, familial loyalty. Something we do not see often anymore.” 

“Thank you for the compliment your highness.” My uncle says before bowing once more. The King gives us one last cursory glance before turning around to talk with Lucretia and Cardinal Della Rovere. 

After Lucretia shows the King of France into St. Peters and closes the doors to our holy mother church, uncle helps me back up onto the horse before getting on behind me. He gives a good kick to the horses side and we fly off through the streets of Rome back to our palazzo. Once the guards assure him that they will not under any circumstances let me out of this house my uncle finally returns to the Vatican. The college of cardinals is to be convened.


	8. Chapter 8

ASCONIO SFORZA

I never felt such sheer joy and relief in my entire life than when I saw my little dove ride through the gates of Rome. Despite being a cardinal I have never particularly been the praying type, finding that my endeavors tend to garner more fruit when I apply myself to the situation instead of praying for the outcome I want. But when I found my Elisa was missing...I prayed. Harder and more earnestly than I have ever prayed for something in my entire life. Prayed that she would be returned to me unharmed and she has. I do not think I had ever experienced such intense fear grip my soul before when I did not know where she was or if she was alright. I have already lost her mother, my dearest sister, I could not bear to lose her too. When I saw Elisa I felt the overwhelming urge to bind her to me forever as a mother might want to do with their newborn child. I know not what I would have done if harm had befallen her at the hands of the french. As soon as I can I whisk her back to our palazzo where she will remain locked away for the foreseeable future after the careless actions she took. What on earth was she doing? Running off with Giulia Farnese like that? She could have been hurt, violated, she could have been...I can’t bring myself to even think of it. 

I was tempted to give the two guards who let my niece go a thorough lashing when I first found out, but that wouldn’t have solved anything. Besides, now all the guards know that unless I explicitly tell them she may leave this house unescorted they are never to allow her such liberties again. After triple checking that both the front and back entrances to the palazzo were locked and that Bianca’s watchful eye was on my niece I finally returned to the Vatican. 

I find the pope with his son Cesare in his changing rooms off the side hall of the basilica. I fold my arms and give him a curt bow. “Your holiness.”

“Mmmh, Cardinal Borgia. Good of you to join us. How is your niece? She is well I presume?” 

“Yes she is your holiness.” 

“We must thank her most ardently for her brave and selfless efforts on behalf of the holy mother church. She is a jewel of Rome that is to be certain.” The pope praises her. 

“I could not agree more, your holiness.” 

“Such loyalty to our papacy demonstrated by both yourself and your niece has not gone unnoticed and will certainly not go unrewarded.” He exclaims joyously. 

“Thank you, your holiness.” 

“Let us regale in the victorious celebrations Sforza. We must throw a banquet for our dear friend King Charles of France.” He says merrily clapping me on the back and heading towards the Vatican’s mass banquet hall. Given the festivities his holiness puts on you would think we were hosting an actual guest that had been invited to Rome. Not the King that almost conquered it.

The next morning the college of cardinals is convened. Everyone but myself and Cardinal Borgia are wearing cloth sacks and ash as penance for their abandonment of our holy mother church. I feel the tiniest twinge of pity for them. Were it not for my niece going missing when she did I would have been the first to leave the city with her. Then again, fate has an odd way of making things work out in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

ELISABETTA SFORZA PALAIOLOGOS

All of Rome returned once word got out that King Charles was not here to sack Rome and that the pope would be endowing his investure on the King’s reign of both France and Naples. Uncle and I attend as expected. I stand next to Giuliana and Lucretia as the pope grants his favor to King Charles. Uncle stands next to his holiness signifying that he is indeed the right hand to the Pope of Rome for all to see. 

As the King leaves the city of Rome I ask uncle if he will allow me to see King Charles off. Despite all that has occurred, the reason that the King came to Italy to begin with, he was kind and generous to me and my friends. After much begging on my part uncle finally agrees. He escorts me with our milanese guards to the front gates of Rome on the morning that the french armies are to depart. I walk right up to King Charles and drop into a deep curtsy before addressing him. “Your highness. It saddens me to see you go. I hope that your time in Rome was well spent though and that you have a safe journey to Naples.” 

The King smiles at me fondly. “Augh, my kind dear lady. How you make this old ugly heart of mine want to break in two. For if any other were to say such sweet words to me I would call them a liar.” 

I grin back at him and can’t contain my small chuckle. “I figured as much. I truly do wish you well your highness. You proved to yourself to be honorable and most gallant towards me and my friends in our time of need. May god watch over you.” I let go of my uncle's arm and place my hand on the King’s chest before giving his stubbled cheek a soft kiss. 

Several of his captain's whistle at my actions causing King Charles to blush. “Thank you my lady. You are far too benevolent for your own good. I shall miss you...and your questions about battle. It made me look smart in front of my men.” 

I can’t help but laugh again. “You have no need to prove your intellect to anyone your highness. It is clear you possess a sharp mind to all who spend time in your company.”

He waggles his finger at me. “What did I tell you my dearest? Too benevolent.” 

“I shall take that as a most high complement your highness.” 

The King turns to my uncle. “You take good care of her Cardinal Sforza. She is the rarest of jewels in this city you call Rome.” 

“I always do.” He assures the King while bowing his head. 

I loop my hand back into uncle’s arm as I wave off King Charles from the gates of Rome. He turns around once more and waves back at me before his army swallows him from our view. 

“Come along Elisabetta. We must be getting on to St. Peters. Our presence is expected this afternoon.” Uncle proclaims as he pulls me back towards the city. 

Even within the Vatican uncle’s milanese guards follow me. He refuses to let me be left alone ever since I made that impromptu journey with Giulia. I understand why he does it, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy being on an even shorter lease than I was before. The pope invites me into his offices. 

“My dear Elisabetta, come, come! Please sit. I watched you from the balcony this morning seeing off our good friend King Charles.” He comments as I take a seat across from him. 

“Yes I felt obliged to do so your holiness. Despite all that had happened the King was kind and chivalrous to us when he had no such reason to be.” 

The holy father smiled broadly at me. “You are as courageous and generous as you are beautiful my child. These holy offices are indebted to you. If there is anything I can do for you in the future you only have but ask and I will respectfully listen to any requests.” 

I bow my head towards him. “Thank you holy father. All I wish for now is to see my dear friend Lucretia in her time of need.” 

He chuckles lightly. “Oh of course you do! I will speak with your uncle and arrange it thusly. Given her current...condition, she is being kept in a convent. Somewhere safe and secluded where she can rest and regain her strength. I will see to it that you may visit with her weekly. I think she would enjoy the company.” 

I give the holy father another curtsy before scurrying out of his offices so he may attend more important matters. My guards see me back to our palazzo. The pope is a man of his word, over the next seven months a carriage arrives weekly to take me to the convent of saint maria’s to visit with my dearest friend. On the eve of my visit during that seventh month my friend gives birth to a beautiful screaming baby boy. The nuns, her mother, and myself help her through the birthing process. It is terrifyingly miraculous in its glory. How life springs forth from another's body. At first I think there is no way I could ever go through the birthing process, but then when I hold that screaming babe in my arms and clean him off before handing him to his mother my heart swells so greatly I worry it may burst. It hits me so sudden a stiff breeze could knock me over. I want one. I want a child...a family. Not right now of course, but someday. I never realized how much I wanted a family until I saw Lucretia hold her baby boy in her arms. I wonder if my mother ever looked at me with that same deep unconditional love. The only one who has ever looked at me that way which I can recall has been uncle. I feel a lump form in my throat at the thought of my uncle. How could I ever leave him? 

After Lucretia and her baby Giovanni returned to the Vatican I spent almost every waking moment with the loving pair. Her and I could watch the sweet babe for hours on end. His adorable face scrunches in his sleep. As the weeks wear on Lucretia and I spend our time with Giovanni inspecting the old Roman works of art found in the abandoned catacombs by the pope himself while he was hunting deer with Giulia in the forests outside the city.

The pope announces to all of Rome that we shall hold a celebration on the 25th of June. After so much worry and strife over the past few months the city could do with some public games and festivals. I realize it will be almost two years to the day since Lucretia was wed, had said wedding annulled, and subsequently gave birth to a child whose father was not her previous husband. What a strange life my friend leads. 

A tailor comes to her apartments in the Vatican to make us both costumes for the upcoming masquerade ball. Lucretia picks out a light rose pink fabric while I choose a lavender purple instead. I think the purple will go well with the golden leaf crown and matching golden mask I am having commissioned to be made. It seems as though every artist has flocked to Rome since the announcement of the festivities to come.

As the end of June nears the city becomes more and more worked up into a frenzy of excitement. The day of the horse races is finally here. The first event of our mass celebration. Lucretia and I sit on the covered platform with her parents and the other cardinals including uncle as we watch the race below. It seems as though Juan is to win it as he is the first one through the archway, but suddenly a rider whose face is too obscured by all of the dust kicked up pulls ahead at the last moment and wins the race. The crowd screams as they throw out rose petals at the victor. When the dust settles I realize that I recognize that face. It is a face I have not seen in a long time. The face of Lorenzo Loredan. I stand up with the rest of the crowd and clap for his victory. What on earth is he doing back in Rome? 

The man looks up at the platform and stares right at me with that same unnerving gaze I recall from the first day I met him. “Do you know him Elisa?” Lucretia whispers in my ear.

“Oh um...yes well it was brief. I mean we met briefly about two years ago.” 

“Lorenzo Loredan...that is a fine name is it not?” She asks of me.

I clear my throat. “Yes, yes I suppose it is.” 

That night as we all gather for a great feast and masquerade there is a certain sense of freedom and gaiety about being able to conceal one's identity behind a mask. It gives one liberty to do things they wouldn’t normally do. A masked man dressed in all black asks me for a dance. He pulls me onto the dance floor. Our bodies meer inches from each other. When I look up into those eyes I know who I am dancing with. I have never seen quite the same dark shade of green in any other person’s eyes besides him. “Lord Loredan, your costume does you justice but it is not clever enough to fool me.” 

He smirks at me. I notice there is a new scar that cuts across his bottom lip and tucks under his chin. “How did you know?” 

“Your eyes, they gave you away.” I murmur. 

“Augh, so they did Lady Sforza Palaiologs.” 

I bite down on my bottom lip trying to contain my smile. “Will you tell me then what gave me away?” 

He twirls me around before coming far closer than this particular dance requires. “Oh I would know you anywhere.” 

As we pull apart then come back together again I feel a deep excitement in my gut. One that in all of my sixteen years I have never felt before. “And how long will you remain in Rome this time Lord Loredan? A month? A week? A day?” 

“Only a night I am afraid. I had to come even if only for this one night before concluding my journey back to Venice.” 

“Augh, and where have you been travelling to this time venitian?” 

“Since I saw you last I’ve been sailing up and down the African coast. Only now I am returning home to Venice.” He answers between our twirls. 

“Yet you stop in Rome first despite not being home for over two years?” 

He grabs onto my hand and stops dancing. I almost slam into him from the abruptness of it. When I meet his intense purposeful gaze it feels as if my heart is hammering against the inside of my chest. I cannot tear my eyes away. “Because I had reason to come to Rome…” 

I swallow thickly. “Business?” 

He shakes his head. “No, something far more pleasurable.” 

“Then what exactly?” I whisper. 

He crouches over me until his lips are just barely grazing the shell of my ear. “You, obviously.” 

I think my skin must be a bright red by now. My god is it hot in here. “I - I…” 

“Elisa! Elisa!” I can hear my uncle’s voice calling for me. Turning around searching for him to make sure he doesn’t see Lorenzo standing so close, I spot uncle across the room. He didn’t particularly put on a good costume. I turn back around to Lorenzo only to find the man is gone. Vanished like smoke. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing? 

“There you are Elisa. Come along, this evening is turning into chaos. It is no place for a young unwed lady.”

I nod to uncle and follow along after him. It appears my night of revelry has come to an end. It is a miracle my uncle allowed me to come at all. The following morning all of Rome seems to be in a stupor after the celebrations. The market is quiet for once as I walk amongst it with uncle and my guards on the way to the vatican. He has business of state to discuss with his holiness and I would like to check on my friend. Late in the afternoon the pope comes to Lucretia’s apartments. “Hello father, I hope you enjoyed your festivities. Did you sleep well?” She asks while kissing him on the cheek. 

“Hmm? Oh yes, yes quite well. A night of revelry for all of Rome to remember. We were wondering if we might steal you friend Elisabetta for a moment?” 

I set Giovanni down gently in his crib. “Your holiness?” 

“Just for a quick word, we would have your opinion on a matter most close to our hearts.” The holy father gestures for me to follow him outside. 

I look to Lucretia and she shrugs at me. Apparently she knows not what this is regarding. I follow along after his holiness as I am bid. We walk side by side down the open corridor. 

He clears his throat before beginning. “It has come to our attention that the state of the common people may be in disarray. Our understanding is that you distribute alms to the orphans of Rome frequently?” 

I blink up at him in surprise at the line of questioning. “Yes, when my uncle permits me to take walks through the market that is. Always with Bianca and my guards though.” 

“Hmm, as it should be. We would know your thoughts on the common people of Rome, on the orphans in our streets. What do they want for?” 

I let out a weary sigh. “Bread, meat, clean water...it is not just food they lack your holiness. There is no sanitation. No way for them to clean themselves and remain healthy. Yes they need food as well but they also need access to clean water and warm shelter.” 

“Hmm, you have given us much to think on my lady. Much indeed. Thank you for your time, you may return to our dearest Lucretia now.” He waves me off. I drop into a small curtsy before scurrying back to my friends rooms. 

A few days later it is St. Agatha’s day. Juan is kind enough to escort Lucretia and I down to the fountain dedicated to her. Of course my guards follow along closely behind. I bring as much freshly baked bread as I can to give out to those in need on our short journey. When we arrive at the fountain Lucretia and I both close our eyes and make our wish. When we open them there is a young handsome peasant boy standing next to my dear Lucretia. Juan almost cuts his tongue out for his impertinence, but Lucretia manages to stop such violence from befalling the poor man. It is not until we reach the safe confines of her rooms again that I realize who the peasant boy is. That was Paolo, Lucretia’s narcissus. Two nights later the poor boy's body is discovered hung from the rafters of the Roman streets. My heart bleeds for my dear friend who I know is suffering. Uncle does not let me see her though, not while she is unwell and sick with pure and utter heartbreak. I know it is because uncle does not want me to be caught up in any such scandal. It is his duty to protect my reputation. 

After Lucretia has at least partially recovered and the gossips of Rome have finally stopped talking about her dead lover, uncle allows me to return to my dearest friend. Giulia finds us in Lucretia’s rooms. “It appears the holy father has assigned us an important task. I have combed through the curatorial accounts. We are to find a way to procure the missing funds and insure they see their way to the orphans of Rome.” 

I cannot help but smile at the holy father’s request. There is goodness and charity within his heart after all. I knew there was.


End file.
